visualkeifandomcom_es-20200216-history
Masafumi Gotoh
right|300px Perfil *'Nombre: ' Masafumi Gotoh *'Nombre real: ' Masafumi Gotoh (後藤正文, Gotoh Masafumi) *'Otros nombres: ' Gotch *'Posición:' Cantante, guitarrista, letrista, productor, poeta *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 02 de diciembre de 1976 *'Lugar de nacimiento: ' Shimada, Shizuoka, Japón *'Tipo de sangre: '''O *'Estatura: 160cm *'''Signo: Sagitario *'Bandas actuales:' **ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION **Skeletons **Gotch (como solista) *Página Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Perfil oficial only in dreams *Wikipedia japonesa Biografía Masafumi Gotoh (後藤正文) nació el 02 de diciembre de 1976 en Shimada, Shizuoka, Japón, conocido como Gotch, es un cantante, guitarrista, letrista y productor japonés. Es mejor conocido por ser el vocalista, compositor, letrista y guitarrista de la banda ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION. Historia Después de graduarse, trabajó en una editorial para vender libros, postales y calendarios a librerías y papelerías. En 2010, Gotoh lanzó su propio sello musical, Only in Dreams. En 2012, comenzó un proyecto en solitario con el lanzamiento de un sencillo, "LOST", bajo el nombre de Gotch. En 2014, lanzó su álbum debut como solista, Can't Be Forever Young y lanzó un álbum en vivo llamado Live in Tokyo. En 2016, lanzó su segundo álbum en solitario, Good New Times, con la mayoría de las canciones con letras en inglés. Historia con la banda Masafumi conoció a los otros integrantes Kensuke Kita y Takahiro Yamada cuando asistían a un club de música de la Universidad Kanto Gakuin. Los tres formaron la banda en 1996, con el baterista Kiyoshi Ijichi, que se unió poco después. Datos sobre su trabajo y estilo Como el principal escritor de las canciones de la banda, Gotoh es acreditado por hacer la mayor parte de las letras aunque, en algunas ocasiones, comparte la oportunidad de escribir letras junto a sus compañeros. Su estilo casi siempre es una mezcla entre suave, melódico, duro o fuerte, áspero y con también alterna su voz con gritos fino. 'Discografía' Álbums Gotch_-_Can't_Be_Forever_Young.jpg|Can't Be Forever Young 30.04.2014 Gotch_-_Good_New_Times.jpg|Good New Times 13.07.2016 Live albums Gotch_-_Live_in_Tokyo.jpg|Live in Tokyo 03.12.2014 Singles Gotch_-_LOST.jpg|LOST 01.08.2012 Gotch_-_The_Long_Goodbye.jpg|The Long Goodbye 20.04.2013 Gotch_-_Wonderland.jpg|Wonderland 12.03.2014 Gotch_-_Route_6_Baby_don't_cry.jpg|Route 6 28.11.2014 Gotch_-_TAXI_DRIVER.jpg|TAXI DRIVER 24.04.2017 DVD Gotch_&_The_Good_New_Times_-_Good_New_Times_at_Billboard_Live_TOKYO.jpg|"Good New Times" at Billboard Live TOKYO 01.10.2016 Libros Gotoh_Masafumi_-_Gotchi_Goroku_GOTCH_GO_ROCK!.jpg|Gotchi Goroku GOTCH GO ROCK! 17.03.2006 Gotoh_Masafumi_-_Gotchi_Goroku_A_to_Z.jpg|Gotchi Goroku A to Z 18.01.2012 Gotoh_Masafumi_-_Nando_Demo_all_right_to_Utae.jpg|Nando Demo all right to Utae 27.04.2016 Gotoh_Masafumi_-_Gotchi_Goroku_Definitive_Edition_GOTCH_GO_ROCK!.jpg|Gotchi Goroku Ketteihan GOTCH GO ROCK 12.05.2016 Gotoh_Masafumi_-_YOROZU_~Moso_no_Minzoku_Shi~.jpg|YOROZU ~Moso no Minzoku Shi~ 31.07.2017 Gotoh_Masafumi_-_Kotta_Nomiso.jpg|Kotta Nomiso 19.10.2018 Tours *16.05.2014-12.06.2014 Tour 2014 「Can't Be Forever Young」 *06.09.2016-29.09.2016 Tour 2016 "Good New Times" Composiciones *New Order – Waiting for the Sirens' Call (2005) letras en "Krafty (Japanese Version)" *Dr. Downer – Rising (2011) director musical *Special Others – Special Others (2011) colaboración en "Dance in Tsurumi" *Feeder – Generation Freakshow Japanese edition (2012) voz "Idaho" *Chatmonchy – "Kirakira Hikare" (2012) productor; voz en "Karisomethod" *Chatmonchy – Henshin (2012) productor en "Yes or No or Love" y "Kirakira Hikare" *Dr. Downer – Gensō no Maboroshi (2013) productor *The Chef Cooks Me – Kaitentai (2013) productor, voz en "Kanjōsen wa Bokura o Nosete" *ART-SCHOOL – YOU (2014) productor *Ovall - "Nadaraka Yoru" (2018) vocales *Dance stage - MeMe (2019) productor musical *Nahavand – Vandalism (2019) productor, voz en "Hold On" Curiosidades *Periodo de actividad: 1996–presente *Apodos: Gocchi y Zukku. *Masafumi estudió la carrera de economía. *Se graduó de la Universidad de Kanto con grado en economía. *Sus bandas favoritas son Weezer, Number Girl, Oasis, Teenage Fanclub and Eastern Youth. *Junto con sus compañeros, tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a los hermanos Gallagher cuando abrían un tour que Oasis tuvo en Japón. Estos se llevaron muy bien. Noel Gallagher anunció que les dijo a la banda: "Sigan rockeando". *Produce discos para otros artistas como Chatmonchy, Dr. Downer y The Chef Cooks Me. *Los instrumentos que más utiliza son: **'75 Gibson Marauder **Gibson Les Paul Faded Double-cut **Gibson Les Paul Junior **Fender Combo Amplifier (Custom) *Anteriormente fumador, dejó de fumar cuando cumplió 27 años *El 22 de septiembre de 2007 Nikkan Sports anunció que Masafumi está casado. *Masafumi escribe la mayoría de las letras de AKFG y co-escribe el resto con la banda. *Escribió para New Order la versión en japones de su canción titulada Krafty, en el 2005. *Discográficas: Ki/oon, Tofu, only in dreams *Fundó una banda llamada Skeletons y creó un sello musical llamado Only in Dreams. *Desde septiembre de 2018, ha estado a cargo de la columna del miércoles "Masafumi Goto's Rock from Morning" en la edición matutina de Asahi Shimbun y el entretenimiento cultural. Galería Gotoh_Masafumi_01.jpg Gotoh_Masafumi_02.jpg Gotoh_Masafumi_03.jpg Gotoh_Masafumi_04.jpg Gotoh_Masafumi_05.jpg Gotoh_Masafumi_06.jpg Gotoh_Masafumi_07.jpg Gotoh_Masafumi_08.jpg Gotoh_Masafumi_09.jpg Gotoh_Masafumi_10.jpg Gotoh_Masafumi_11.jpg Gotoh_Masafumi_12.jpg Gotoh_Masafumi_13.jpg Gotoh_Masafumi_14.jpg Gotoh_Masafumi_15.jpg Gotoh_Masafumi_16.jpg Gotoh_Masafumi_17.jpg Gotoh_Masafumi_18.jpg Revistas MUSICA_(Masamune_Kusano_&_Gotoh_Masafumi).jpg|MUSICA Masamune Kusano & Masafumi Gotoh Bridge_(Gotoh_Masafumi_&_Maguro_Taniguchi)_2014-06.jpg|Bridge Masafumi Gotoh & Maguro Taniguchi Junio 2014 Guitar_Magazine_(Gotoh_Masafumi_&_Kensuke_Kita)_2012-10.jpg|Guitar Magazine Masafumi Gotoh & Kensuke Kita Octubre 2012 Talking_Rock!_(Gotoh_Masafumi_&_Shigeru_Kishida)_2012-10.jpg|Taling Rock! Masafumi Gotoh & Shigeru Kishida Octubre 2012 Rolling_Stone_(Gotoh_Masafumi)_2013-09.jpg|Rolling Stone Septiembre 2013 KADOKAWA_MOOK_(Gotoh_Masafumi)_2014-04.jpg|KADOKAWA MOOK Abril 2014 THE_BIG_ISSUE_JAPAN_(Gotoh_Masafumi)_2014-12.jpg|THE BIG ISSUE JAPAN Diciembre 2014 Kettle_Vol.44_(Gotoh_Masafumi)_2018-08.jpg|Kettle Vol. 44 Agosto 2018 Videografía thumb|left|300 px|The Long Goodbye (Abril 2013) thumb|right|300 px|Wonderland (Febrero 2014) thumb|left|300 px|Humanoid Girl (Abril 2014) thumb|right|300 px|Good New Times (Mayo 2016) thumb|left|300 px|The Sun Is Not Down (Julio 2016) thumb|right|300 px|Taxi Driver (Abril 2017) thumb|left|300 px|Baby, Don't Cry (Marzo 2018) Categoría:Perfiles Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Solistas Categoría:Guitarristas Categoría:Letrista Categoría:Productor